


I Only Wanna Talk To You - Ian & Mickey

by floralsuitian



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: DOMESTIC BABIES, I needed to finish this one shot, Just something random, M/M, so here it is, soft/cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralsuitian/pseuds/floralsuitian
Summary: ~Title from the song of the same name, by The Maine~Just another drabble of Ian & Mickey loving on each other.
Relationships: Gallavich - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	I Only Wanna Talk To You - Ian & Mickey

**_~"So you say you're broken, beaten, used and mistreated, tired, shattered, bruised, and battered..." - "I Only Wanna Talk To You", The Maine~_ **

“You never told me how this happened”. 

Ian runs his fingers over a small scar on Mickey’s stomach, below his left pec; the indentation is still raised, almost as if it’s still new. Mickey finds himself running his own fingers over the back of Ian’s hand as he answers him.

“Some dumbass in the cartel. Was trying to protect me from the other guys, it got out of hand. His hand knife cut through my shirt”, he continued the movement of his fingers against Ian’s hand, “barely grazed me”.

Ian gives him a knowing look, Mickey chuckles at him. Ian’s fingers wrap around Mickey’s wrist; he kisses the inside of it before rubbing his thumb back over the scar on Mickey’s stomach.

“Wish I could’ve been there with you”, Ian says quietly. Mickey tenses, sighs softly; they hadn’t really had this conversation since Mickey became his cellmate almost two years ago. They had brought it up, maybe once, and then it was never mentioned again. Mickey didn’t mind, he didn’t really like talking about the fallouts of their relationship anyways.

“No, you really don’t. I’m….sort of glad you didn’t come”, Mickey states, watching intently for Ian’s reaction. He expects him to say something regarding that statement, but doesn’t expect him to be so calm about it. 

Ian sits up a bit more, leaning on his elbow for support. He continues the movement of his fingers on Mickey’s skin.

“How come?” 

“There was a lot going on. I didn’t even really get to see the beach like I wanted to”, Mickey chuckles, reaching up to run his fingers through Ian’s hair. 

“Wouldn’t have been able to keep track of you, either”. Mickey winks at Ian, Ian just leans into the feeling of his hand trailing over his neck and to his cheek.

“I can take you to the beach”, Ian says, keeping his eyes on Mickey’s skin, his fingers drifting down to caress the skin of his hip. Mickey smiles gently, stroking his thumb over Ian’s cheekbone gently. 

“I’d like that”. 

Mickey trails his fingers down Ian’s jawline, to his chest, where he notices a small scar this time. It’s almost transparent against his already pale skin, but Mickey still sees it. He runs his thumb over it; Ian notices, doesn’t stop him from continuing his caress. 

“How come I’ve never seen this before?”, Mickey asks, looking up from the scar to Ian’s face. He watches as Ian keeps his eyes on Mickey’s fingers, doesn’t answer him for some time. 

“Ian?”

“It’s umm….an old one. A couple years ago. Not a big deal”, Ian trails off, lays back down against the pillows. 

“Nuh huh, where did it come from?”, Mickey presses on, swinging his left leg over Ian’s torso so he’s sitting atop his thighs. Ian’s hands subconsciously rest on Mickey’s hips. He sighs before answering him truthfully.

“Lip. It was an accident. He was drinking and he got into a fight with his ex’s boyfriend, or something like that, I pulled him off, he was holding a small knife in his hand…..it cut me a tiny bit. I didn’t even notice it until like, two days later”.

Mickey nods, runs his fingers through Ian’s hair again. His eyes flutter closed at the feeling, and Mickey leans down to place a gentle kiss to his lips. Ian hums, squeezes Mickey’s hips as he sits up on the bed. As he does, Mickey wraps his arms around Ian’s back, keeping their lips pressed together. Ian’s the first to let his lips fall open, and Mickey doesn’t hesitate to press his tongue to Ian’s. Mickey smiles against his mouth when he hears a soft moan escape him.

“God, I love you”, Ian whispers, his tongue brushing against Mickey’s sensually. Mickey’s hands tighten against Ian’s back as he continues to kiss him in  _ that  _ way, the only way they’ve ever known.

“I love you”, Mickey sighs, beginning to roll his clothed hips against Ian’s. Ian smiles gently, brings his hands from Mickey’s hips to slip one of them inside Mickey’s boxers. Mickey hisses when he feels Ian’s fingers brush against his cock, but relaxes when Ian moves them to where he knows Mickey wants them the most. 

“You need anything?”, Ian asks in a reassuring tone; most of the time, Ian would use the lube to make Mickey feel more comfortable. Once in a while though, they would become so desperate for one another that Mickey didn’t need anything; his own arousal would sometimes do the trick. This was one of those times.

“No, no. I’m good, just--”

“I know, I got you”, Ian whispers, pressing his fingers against Mickey and watching the way his eyes flutter closed, and the way his lips fell open. Ian couldn’t help but sink his teeth into his bottom lip, feeling the way his partner relaxed around his two fingers. Mickey let out a soft whine when Ian didn’t continue the movement of his fingers.

“Ian, please…”

“Sshh, I know”.

Ian begins to move his fingers slowly, slower than he usually does, but Mickey still rolls his hips against them. He begins to pant softly, before Ian really does anything, but it doesn’t really take much for either of them, when they’re with each other. 

“I-- _ fuck,  _ that’s good”, Mickey moans, pressing his cheek against Ian’s; his breath is hot and slow against Ian’s skin, and it makes Ian’s stomach flutter. 

“Can you come for me, like this?”, Ian whispers, moving his fingers slightly faster. Mickey nods against his cheek, moaning softly and moving his hands up to grip Ian’s hair. 

“I know you can, remember last time?” Ian’s teasing him now, but he knows Mickey likes it when he talks to him this way. 

“You came so hard, remember? Just from this. You did so good”.

Mickey’s hips move faster against Ian’s fingers, and his breathing picks up, as does Ian’s.

“Fuck, I’m--I’m--”

“I know, come on, Mick. Come for me”, Ian breathes, running his other hand through Mickey’s hair to relax him. Ian’s words cause Mickey to moan again, and Ian feels Mickey’s legs tighten around his hand, and suddenly, he’s coming slowly, but hard. Just like Ian said he would. 

“Told you you would come hard again”, Ian smiles against his hair, a devilish smirk on his lips.

“Fuck off”, Mickey laughs breathlessly against his cheek.

“You okay?”, Ian asks, kissing his temple. Mickey moves from Ian’s cheek to make eye contact with him, and brushes his fingers over his cheek.

“Good, yeah”, Mickey reassures him. He leans forward to kiss Ian gently again, and Ian smiles against his mouth.

“What about you, you need anything?” 

“Maybe”, Ian chuckles. Mickey returns it.

“Did you come?”

“Not yet”.

“Well, let me fix that then”, Mickey winks at him, pushing Ian back against the mattress. He laughs as he does, but Mickey wastes no time in removing Ian’s boxers and tossing them to the floor. Ian instantly feels his face get hot, and it feels even hotter when Mickey lowers himself to place open-mouthed kisses to Ian’s thighs.

“Mick, you--gotta do something now”, Ian pants, his hands flying into Mickey’s hair.

“Sshh, let me do my thing”, Mickey says, as he spreads Ian’s legs. They didn’t do this very often, Mickey pleasuring Ian in this way. But  _ fuck _ , if he wasn’t good at it. 

“Mouth?”, Mickey teases him, and Ian groans.

“I swear to God, Mickey--”, but he’s cut off when Mickey’s tongue presses between his legs. Ian’s mouth falls open, his eyes wide, and his fingers tighten in Mickey’s hair.

“ _ Fuck _ , yes”, Ian moans, moving his hips against Mickey’s mouth. It felt filthy, but raw and so sensual, and it was almost too much for Ian. He came hard, and faster than he wanted to; it felt so fucking good, but Mickey didn’t stop the movement of his tongue when Ian came the first time. 

“Oh my-- _ Mickey _ ”, Ian moaned. It was too much; there was no way Mickey could get him hard that fast again.

“Can you come again?”, Mickey comes up from between Ian’s legs, his lips and chin slicked with Ian’s arousal, and Ian swears he almost comes again from that sight alone. 

“I don’t...know….maybe in a few minutes”, Ian breathes, and Mickey chuckles, kissing the inside of Ian’s thighs again.

“I know you can”, Mickey throws Ian’s words back at him; it catches him off guard.

“W-what?”

“You heard me, Gallagher”, Mickey uses the fond nickname for his partner, as he goes back to kissing Ian’s thighs. Ian sits up on his elbows, watching the way Mickey’s lips gently ghost over his skin.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Mickey Milkovich?”, Ian teases, and Mickey smiles wickedly.

“Maybe”, Mickey retaliates, as he begins to lower himself to the same spot that made Ian say his name over and over again, “how am I doin’ so far?”, and he presses his tongue to Ian’s entrance again. He falls back against the pillows again, moaning Mickey’s name as his legs begin to shake again.

“So…. _ good”,  _ Ian cries out. He’s hard again; again, it didn’t take much with Mickey, and he can feel his second orgasm creeping up on him. 

“Don’t come yet”, Mickey pauses the movement of his mouth, causing Ian to whine gently, and he watches as Mickey wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Ian feels like he can’t see straight; it’s hard to think and even harder to find words, but he finds them again when Mickey takes his cock into his mouth, keeping his eyes on him the whole time. Ian arches off the bed, moaning and breathing heavily, his legs shaking and his fingers tightening in his lover’s hair as Mickey makes him come for the second time in less than an hour. He coaxes him through it, rubbing his thumb across the skin of Ian’s hip, letting his length fall slowly from his lips as Ian comes down from his second high. Mickey feels accomplished; he’s never really been the one to make Ian succumb to his words, never really is the one to take control when they’re intimate, but he admits that it’s pretty enthralling; watching the way Ian loses himself over his words and his mouth and everything else.

“I hate you”, Ian laughs breathlessly as Mickey lays on top of him. He chuckles, runs his thumb across Ian’s jawline, taking in his flushed cheeks and his tousled hair.

“You do not”.

“That was….fucking  _ amazing”,  _ Ian sighs, running his fingers over the span of Mickey’s back, “like when you get like that”.

“Yeah?”, Mickey chuckles. Ian hums, shifts his body slightly so Mickey’s more comfortable on top of him.

“You never get like that. Kind of nice to let you take the reins”.

“I’ll be sure to return the favor more often then”, Mickey moves up Ian’s torso to kiss him gently, feeling his lips curve up into a small smile. Ian’s fingers tangle in Mickey’s hair, their lips moving slowly against one another’s. When Ian finally pulls away, his eyes are shining, and Mickey’s smiling at him, running his thumb across the skin of his cheek.

“Love you”, Ian whispers.

“Love you more”, Mickey smiles. 

“How did we go from looking at each other’s scars to getting each other off?”, Ian asks, staring up at the ceiling, but keeping his hand in Mickey’s hair.

“We tend to get….distracted a lot, no?” Mickey’s playing Connect-the-Dots with Ian’s freckles on his shoulder.

“Yeah, we do, don’t we?”, Ian chuckles again.

“You ever wanna talk to me about somethin’....you tell me, yeah?”

Mickey traces Ian’s jawline with his thumb, feeling his heartbeat thrumming gently. Ian nods, keeps dragging his fingers through his hair.

“You’re the only person I ever wanna tell anything to anymore”, Ian whispers; Mickey feels his chest tighten in the best way.

“I fucking love you, you know”. 

Mickey scoots up Ian’s chest, coming face to face with his lover, tracing his thumb over his cheekbone this time.

“I love you more than anything, I’m always fucking here for you, alright?”

Ian smiles, cups Mickey cheeks, pulls his down to kiss him gently. He whispers “I love you” against his lips over and over again, until Ian starts to fall asleep. Mickey pulls him closer, his arm draped over his back and his other hand in his hair. He kisses his forehead, whispers, “I got you”, to him even though he probably can’t hear him. Ian snuggles closer to Mickey in his deep sleep, his soft breath hitting his chest, and Mickey smiles again, before falling asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this. It was kind of random and didn't have a huge plot, but it was fun to write. I absolutely love writing soft and intimate moments between these two so much; the stuff we don't get to see but that we get to come up with on our own. This was a really special one to write for me, so I hope you liked it :)


End file.
